Ecstasy
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: When Alex and MArissa move to Miami to start their life together... Marissa finds herself alone and in the arms of someone unexpected. R&R rated m for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Miami? Of all the places in the world, you choose Miami," Marissa said looking at her girlfriend, Alex. Her purple highlights standing out more then usual were highlighting her deep blue eyes. She really loved Alex. She didn't need Newport or any of its inhabitants, as long as she had Alex…. She didn't even need him anymore.

"It's a great place to start a new club with the little bit of money I have. Plus there will be great diversity to start our band," Alex said kissing Marissa and shoving her on the couch. She grinned as she walked closer unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

"Yeah… And I can still get my tan on the beach."

Both girls laughed. Just when then thought they had come so far, they were still the same Alex and Marissa, just older. Marissa had just graduated college with her design degree and Alex had just saved up enough money to start a decent night club. They were in charge of their own lives now.

Alex sat on Marissa. She grinned and grabbed Marissa's hand. The pair of hands searched Alex's creamy skin for the buckles in back. Once the latch was released, Marissa knew her mission: please the partner at all cost.

The two girls played around on the couch for what seemed like eternity. It was a festival of kissing, toys, and fingers. It was different with another girl. Girls just knew how to push each others buttons.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Shit!" Alex whispered quickly throwing her clothes on. She had completely forgotten she accepted an invitation to go to dinner with her business partner. She had to make a god impression if she was ever going to get a hot club. She needed this person's help; after all they already owned the one club in town all the celebrities go to.

"Um… Forget to tell me something," Marissa suggested as she watched Alex jump around. She had never seen Alex like this. They had always been honest with one another, especially when it came to seeing other people. But Marissa just guessed she deserved this for when she spent that time in the mall with Ryan.

"I have a business dinner, with Jacqueline. She's going to help me with the club, says we might even be able to get it going by next month. With her help we can get out of this hell we call an apartment and get a nice place. Ooo…. Like one of those ones you hire an architect for and you design it yourself. Wouldn't that be fun," Alex explained as she smiled at Marissa and ran to the door. She brushed off her clothes and opened the door with open arms.

Marissa knew she shouldn't be jealous but the idea of her hugging another woman made her sick. She rolled her eyes as Alex left without even saying goodbye. Marissa felt so betrayed. This was her girlfriend… Her lover… Her best friend why was there something she couldn't tell her. Who was this Jacqueline girl anyways?

Alex laughed as Jacqueline opened her car door for her. The two of them had such chemistry together. It was going to be a blast to work with her. She could tell whatever they did; it was going to turn out great.

"Did you think of any club names?" Jacqueline asked as she turned her car on and started driving to the restaurant. She smiled at Alex for a minute and then focused back on the road. She knew Alex had a girlfriend, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to hook up with her.

"I was thinking club X… short for ecstasy. Like sex because that's what dancing is like, Alex suggested hoping for approval. She would do anything to get the club of her dreams. She just knew this Jacqueline girl had all the answers.

"That's hot… I love it!" Jacqueline exclaimed as she pulled up to the valet of the restaurant and got out of the car.

"I have never been to this nice of a place before, I'm not going to fit."

"They're not staring at you because you're new, they're staring cause you're hot!"

Jacqueline grabbed Alex's hand and led her into the restaurant where she had a private room reserved for just the two of them, where they could order whatever they wanted, and do whatever they wanted.

"May I start you off with some Champaign? The young waiter asked as the ladies sat down. After Jacqueline replied yes, the waiter poured a little bit in each glass and walked away to give them a minute to look at them menu.

"You don't even need a menu here. I'm so popular…. I get whatever I want. Its great and soon you will be saying the same thing." Jacqueline said looking at Alex over the menu.

"You make it sound so easy…"

"I have big plans for you," Jacqueline said as she grabbed Alex's menu. She stared at her for a minute and then smiled. "I have an idea. There is this cute space that opened up downtown. Why don't you come check it out tomorrow? The sooner we can get started on this the better."

"Great. I've always wanted my own club."

"And now you'll have one."

Marissa sighed and decided to see if anyone was online. Maybe talking to someone would be helpful. Besides when you talk to someone in a chatroom, its not like you ever have to talk to them again.

"hmm…" Marissa sighed as she scrolled down the categories. All of them had something to do with cyber sex, and there was no way she was going to join one of those. That's when this one caught her eye… _Lonely and Broken Hearted_. There was only one other person in the room so it was just the two of them:

_MiamiFox- Hi._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreakr- Hi, why are you lonely._

_Miami- Because my gf is starting to keep secrets from me. U?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- I guess I just don't believe in love._

_MiamiFox- How can you not believe in love._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- I guess I never really got over someone and I don't know if I can live without them even though I'm with someone else now._

_MiamiFox- Maybe you should tell them you still care._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Nope. I don't even know how to get a hold of her. I guess if it was meant to be, we'll find each other. _

_MiamiFox- What about your other girlfriend… Your current one?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- She doesn't want anything to do with me because… I think she's cheating on me._

_MiamiFox- O I C_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Yeah, we just got in this huge fight and I think we broke up._

_MiamiFox- You think?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- She said id I ever want to talk to her again Ishould call and apologize…._

_MiamiFox- So call her._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Im not sure I want to._

_MiamiFox- I know how that goes. My gf just left. With another girl on a business date… But she didn't even tell me about it. She just left. I wish I could just yell at someone. I mean I don't even have a friend here and shes out there having a ball._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Where are you from?_

_MiamiFox- Miami…_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- That's what I thought. Im form Miami too. Maybe we could be friends. I mean if you dare trust me._

_MiamiFox- Can I trust you?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Yeah. Maybe we should meet face to face. You can even bring pepper spray to hose me down with if Im not what you expect._

_MiamiFox- You'd let me blind you?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Sounds like we could both use a new friend so yeah._

_MiamiFox- When are you suggesting to have this encounter?_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- I dunno… I don't want to rush things. When youre ready tel me. I have to go though. I have to get up early for work. Hope we can talk again._

_MiamiFox- Goo night._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… No I don't own the OC I am just one of the millions of addicted viewers.

Chapter 2:

Alex stumbled in drunk around 4am and just plotted down on the couch screaming. She wasn't exactly screaming any English words. She was trying to speak but it seemed that the alcohol had taken over her body and she was slurring everything. It almost seemed like she was mad, but one shouldn't just assume.

Marissa rolled her eyes as she walked out to the living room, now she knew how Ryan felt. The thought of Ryan almost made her cry. Maybe she should have just stayed in Newport and…. She bit her lip… The past was the past. She was with Alex now and Marissa knew that they loved each other.

"Ma… maa..." Alex just giggled as Marissa picked her up to take her to the bedroom. She loved it when the woman took control. Plus she totally was in the mood for sex, but there was something in Marissa's eyes as if she was disappointed. Alex stopped laughing and started to get really mad.

"Alex?"

"What's wrong with you?" She said putting her hands on her hips acting like the victim. Why should she have to stay locked up just because Marissa didn't want to come to her new club? Why should she not build the club of her dreams because Marissa was a jealous freak?

"I don't have a problem… It's just this is the fifth time in a row you went out with that girl, didn't come home until daylight, and came home in an intoxicated state." Marissa said calmly. She didn't understand why Alex was getting so upset. She just wanted to have a friend, someone to talk to… She wanted that person to be Alex, but Alex was too preoccupied.

"Whatever… I knew you would try to ruin this. Ryan said you always found a way to fuck things up!"

Why did she have to bring that moment up? The one time he hated her. She didn't do anything… It was Lindsay idea to drink, but he blamed her. He blamed her that Lindsay couldn't handle the liquor. He hated her because he lo9ved someone else. As much as she loved Alex, those wounds would never heal.

"Alex I really don't care about your stupid club. I'm happy that you are planning for the big night on Friday. I know you're excited for your grand opening and that Jacqueline got you such a nice place downtown. I just wish you didn't spend so much time with the bitch!"

"What did you call her?"

"We're both upset… I think we're both saying things we don't mean."

"I want you to leave…" Alex said pointing to the door. She looked serious. She didn't want to even look at Marissa anymore tonight and she paid for the apartment why should she have to leave?

"I don't have anywhere to go," Marissa pleaded looking at the woman she loved. It was 5 in the morning who was going to be up… Well she hoped she had enough to stay one of those cheap hotels down the road.

Tears swelling up in her eyes Marissa quickly grabbed a bag of clothes and unplugged her computer… Maybe Summer would be up for some strange reason and she could talk to her… No she had no one to call. She really was all alone. She looked at Alex one more time and left. She didn't even have a car, she had to walk the mile to the hotel. Never had she felt so terrible, so used.

When she finally reached the motel she soon realized she didn't even have enough money to stay the night. Here she was a rich California girl on the streets in Miami because her girlfriend was an alcoholic. It was the life she chose.

She sighed as she looked remember she could use what little battery she had left on her laptop and connect to the internet through her cell. Maybe she could just find someone to talk to, a place to go to for help. She was sitting outside of a crummy old apartment building praying someone didn't shoot her… She definitely needed some help.

She didn't know why but she went back to that chartroom to find out if he was there again. She just wanted to talk to him. Like he was the only person in the world that would understand her, plus he was the only person she knew in Miami besides Alex.

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Didn't think Id see you back here. Thought I scared you away._

_MiamiFox- Nope just been afraid to talk to anyone._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- why?_

_MiamiFox- My Life is falling apart it's not exactly something I want to go shout from a rooftop. _

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it. I have a big housing design tomorrow. I'll be lucky if I get any sleep. I never imagined being an architect would be this demanding._

_MiamiFox- Well at least you have a place to stay for the night…_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak-You don't have a place to stay for the night?_

_Miami-Nope, got kicked out without any money, but I'm not expecting any favors._

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- You can't honestly believe I'd leave a woman out on the streets. Someone took me in once… I owe it to the world._

_MiamiFox- I don't even know you…_

_neverthoughtmyheartcouldbreak- I know it's risky, but I won't hurt you… And I won't hit on you my girlfriend and I got back together. I have to do everything I can to make sure this works out. Ill have her come get you… She should just be getting up._

Marissa just stared at her computer screen. She didn't have any option, but she didn't want to intrude. She just signed off as the battery sign began flashing. It was a nice offer from the guy, but it probably meant he was some psycho. She just couldn't take her chances. Plus Alex couldn't be mad at her for long. She probably won't even remember kicking her out. She'll just sneak back in and start coking some breakfast for her and that Jacqueline girl.

She sighed as she started to make some pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. She started to brew a pot of coffee. She grabbed the milk, orange juice, and syrup out the fridge. As she finished setting the table Alex walked out ready for work. The two just looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

"I meant what I said last night. I think we're going in separate directions. I'm going to be focusing on my club and if you can't handle one week, you can't handle a whole month." Alex said sitting down at the table. She didn't mean to be a bitch, but it was the truth and she didn't know what else to do. They seemed to have grown apart in the last five years. They weren't the fun young couple they used to be.

Marissa just stood there dead cold in her tracks. She didn't know what to say. Alex had just dumped her and kicked her out all in one breath. Marissa didn't even have time to find a job. How was she going to live. She would have to go crawling back to her mom and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I hope we can still be friends and you'll come see me at the club. I don't expect you to move out… Ill move in with Jacqueline and you can have the penthouse… Its two bedroom, so you can find a roommate to help with the bills." Alex hugged her whispered a thank you and call ya later as she bolted out the door. She was late for a meeting about the Grand Opening with Jacqueline.

Marissa was knocked out of her shock by the sound of her phone ringing. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but it was Summer. Her best friend who she hadn't talked to in months, on could she not answer the phone?

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop! I so need a favor. You see I got this modeling contract in Miami and I know you live their and all. Please let me stay with you… Don't make me beg Ryan Please…"

"Ryan? What are you talking about?"

"He's working for some big agency over there. He's my last resort, but that would mean Id have to talk to it…."

"It?"

"I hate him Coop, I really do."

"Now what did he do?"

"He saw Anna at a comic convention and _accidentally _ Fucked her. That's why I got to get the hell out of here."

"Well, as it turns out there is a vacancy at the Marissa Cooper penthouse."

"Great! Come get me at the airport."

Marissa sighed as she agreed. Well getting over Alex would be a lot easier then she thought, but now she had to worry about running into Ryan. It made her wonder if Ryan was him…. It would just be too big of a coincidence.

Alex walked onto her dance floor to see the finished product. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She had her own club. Now all she had to do was train the staff that Jacqueline hired. It was really coming together.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could get a live band for Friday?" Jacqueline asked as she walked up behind her with a glass of wine in each hand. She had a big grin on her face as she saw how great Alex looked in just a pair of jeans and a white beater.

"Like I can afford a band," Alex murmured as she sat on the bar grabbing a glass out of Jacqueline's hand. They just laughed at each other. Their favorite saying "Its five o'clock somewhere."

"So I sent a bunch of movers to get your stuff. You're going to love my place. It's like a palace, and it's all yours. If you want to redecorate or whatever, just go ahead."

Alex nodded as Jacqueline came closer her bright blue eyes glowing at her and her fire red hair screaming for hands to be roaming through it. Jacqueline was one of those women that was so beautiful a person spent half their time wondering if she was real.

Jacqueline laughed as she stood in front of Alex. She wanted to eat her alive right then and their. She wanted to tear those pants off and just eat her. She grinned as she put her hands on Alex's hips and moved in for a kiss.

Their lips met half way, slowing part and making way for the serpent hiding inside the black cave of their mouths. Their tongues collided and danced together massaging one another. Jacqueline slowly bit down lightly sending a cool sensation down Alex's spine.

She smiled as, she lifted off the tank top and undid the bra strap revealing the two prized jewels. She was going to have fun with these two diamonds. It made things even hotter with the fact that Alex had her nipples pierced. It made things more exciting for the both of them. Jacqueline swirled her tongue around the right twin and then the left. She sucked on both of the nipple rings tugging at them gently.

Once finding out Alex had her nipples pierced she want to see if she had anything else pierced. She licked her way down to her Jean button and bit therm off only to find Alex wasn't wearing any underwear and that there was a diamond heart laying down there.

Jacqueline took her time savoring every ounce of taste that she could get out of Alex. She loved toying around the clit with her tongue and fingering the hole that was beneath it. It was their daily ritual and it got more fun every time.


End file.
